


Un Instant de Faiblesse

by Clarounette



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit du Lemon, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de se laisser aller de cette façon quand les infectés sont à votre porte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Instant de Faiblesse

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Cinquième thème: les zombies. Mots supplémentaires: rictus, écarlate, glacial.

Colombus abattit son arme improvisée sur la tête du mort-vivant. Le haut du crâne explosa, faisant gicler des morceaux de matière grise putréfiée, mais le rictus qu’il affichait ne disparut pas, encore plus terrifiant maintenant qu’il ornait un visage inerte – et qui, enfin, le resterait.  
Un peu plus loin, sur sa droite, Wichita donnait des coups de machette en tout sens, tronçonnant des bras, sectionnant des têtes. La horde ne faiblissait pas, assaillant la jeune femme sans relâche. Elle était écarlate de la tête aux pieds, couvertes de sang et d’entrailles puantes. Colombus la rejoignit bien vite, l’aidant tant que faire se peut à décimer les zombies qui les encerclaient.  
Il regrettait d’avoir convaincu Tallahassee de se séparer en deux groupes pour explorer la ville abandonnée. Il était parti vers l’Est avec Little Rock, tandis que Wichita et lui se dirigeaient vers l’Ouest. Ils n’avaient pas encore quitté le centre ville quand un groupe de morts-vivants les avaient attaqués. Il espérait que les autres n’étaient pas dans la même galère : Little Rock était une jeune fille courageuse, mais sa force était limitée, et Tallahassee ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps s’il devait la défendre en plus de sauver sa propre peau.

À force de donner des coups et d’achever les pauvres hères qui en avaient après eux, Colombus et Wichita finirent par tailler une brèche dans le groupe, dans laquelle ils s’engouffrèrent. Ils émergèrent bientôt de l’autre côté, les zombies dans leur dos n’ayant pas encore réalisé que leurs proies venaient de leur échapper. Ils se lancèrent alors dans une course à perdre haleine, car s’ils avaient remarqué au cours de leurs longues semaines de survie, que l’endurance des morts-vivants faiblissait avec le temps, ils n’étaient pas sûrs de l’âge de ces zombies-là. Prendre de l’avance n’était jamais un effort inutile.  
Colombus se risqua à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule tout en continuant à courir, pour découvrir la lenteur absurde avec laquelle leurs poursuivants de déplaçaient. Ils devaient avoir été infectés pendant les premiers jours de l’épidémie. Il glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres et siffla, intimant à Wichita de ralentir : tout danger était écarté. Elle obtempéra. Ils avaient tous compris rapidement que perdre de précieuses secondes à discuter des ordres pouvait équivaloir à perdre la vie.  
Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pourtant pas en plein milieu de la rue, et tournèrent à droite au carrefour suivant, afin de semer les zombies. Il leur fallait maintenant trouver un abri et des armes, au cas où : règle numéro on-ne-sait-plus-combien, prévoyance est mère de sûreté.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un pavillon vide après en avoir cassé une vitre, qu’ils se hâtèrent de couvrir avec une lourde armoire une fois à l’intérieur. Ainsi barricadés, ils firent le tour de l’habitation, récoltant ce qui pouvait être nécessaire : nourriture, couvertures, eau en grandes quantités, et rassemblant le tout au milieu du salon. Puis ils se posèrent enfin.  
Le rush d’adrénaline qu’ils avaient expérimenté se dissipa bientôt, et le silence se fit lourd. L’attente était le plus difficile, car source d’angoisses. Mais ils n’avaient rien d’autre à faire jusqu’à l’arrivée de Tallahassee et Little Rock – si du moins ils comprenaient le signe qu’ils avaient laissé sur la façade de la maison.  
Wichita se leva soudain, et d’un ton sans équivoque annonça : « Je vais prendre une douche. »  
C’était un luxe qu’ils n’avaient plus l’habitude de goûter. L’immobilisme était synonyme de risque, et ils ne voulaient en prendre aucun. Mais là, ils n’avaient rien d’autre à faire, alors pourquoi pas.  
Pourtant les règles de survie qu’ils avaient instaurées au fur et à mesure de leur périple tenaient toujours. Colombus saisit son bâton et se leva à son tour. « Je monterai la garde devant la porte. »

Ce qu’il fit quand ils parvinrent devant la porte de la salle de bain. Le bruissement des vêtements retirés et le claquement des pieds nus sur le carrelage le rendaient fou, mais il resta à son poste. Il serait toujours temps d’y repenser plus tard.  
De son côté, Wichita se glissa sous l’eau glaciale – il y avait des semaines déjà que les systèmes qui avaient fait leur civilisation ne fonctionnaient plus. Et si la douche froide fit naître la chair de poule sur sa peau nue, c’est néanmoins avec plaisir qu’elle regarda les souillures s’évacuer par le siphon.  
La douche fut rapide et efficace, nul besoin de s’attarder, surtout quand le bout de vos doigts devient bleu. Elle s’enroula rapidement dans une épaisse serviette avant d’enjamber le bord de la baignoire. Mais elle avait perdu presque toute sensation dans ses orteils à cause de l’eau froide, et quand elle posa son pied par terre, elle perdit l’équilibre immédiatement et s’affala par terre, emportant au passage des flacons et des boîtes posées sur une étagère, le tout s’étalant au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.  
Colombus fit irruption dans la salle de bain, brandissant son maigre bâton, prêt à en donner un coup au moindre infecté qui aurait eu l’audace de surprendre Wichita sous la douche. Le spectacle qu’il vit était à mille lieue de ce à quoi il s’attendait, et ses joues s’empourprèrent à la vision de la jeune femme à moitié nue, à peine couverte par une serviette qui menaçait de lui échapper à tout moment.  
« Désolé, j’ai cru que tu avais des problèmes, » dit-il pour se justifier, tout en tournant poliment la tête.  
« Et tu crois que je fais quoi par terre, un scrabble ? Aide-moi à me relever, s’il te plaît. » Le sarcasme était comme un second langage pour Wichita, et Colombus ne s’en offusqua pas. Il lui saisit le bras et la tira à lui.

Elle gémit quand elle posa son pied par terre. « Merde, j’espère que je me suis pas cassé quelque chose. »  
« On va voir ça tout de suite. D’abord, la chambre. » L’ambiguïté de ses propres paroles ne le frappa pas tout de suite, mais quand il réalisa, ses joues se colorèrent un peu plus, ce qui fit sourire Wichita. Mais elle l’accompagna en boitant jusqu’à la chambre voisine, où elle s’assit sur le lit.  
Il s’agenouilla devant elle et lui prit délicatement la cheville droite, qu’il tourna doucement d’un côté et de l’autre. « Ça n’a pas l’air cassé, mais ça risque d’enfler et ça sera difficile d’échapper aux zombies dans ces conditions. Il faudrait y mettre de la glace… » Remarque absurde : avec l’électricité en panne partout, il y avait belle lurette qu’il n’y avait plus de glace, à part sur la banquise.  
« L’eau de la douche doit être assez froide, » proposa Wichita.  
« Ah oui ? » demanda Colombus, qui releva la tête sans y penser. Son regard tomba sur les cuisses légèrement entrouvertes de la jeune femme, révélant un soupçon de son intimité qui ne le laissa pas indifférent.  
Wichita remarqua son émoi, et choisit d’en jouer. Colombus était un garçon assez séduisant, et surtout un excellent compagnon. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Puis, d’une voix chaude et sensuelle, elle ajouta : « D’ailleurs, j’ai encore froid. Tu voudrais bien me réchauffer ? » L’invitation était ridicule, mais elle eut le résultat escompté.  
Colombus se jeta sur elle et dévora sa bouche de baisers.

Elle laissa tomber la serviette qui ne couvrait plus guère que sa fausse pudeur, et enlaça le jeune homme qui continuait d’attaquer ses lèvres goulument. Ils tombèrent tout deux sur le lit.  
Colombus n’avait pas faim que de sa bouche, et il la couvrit bientôt de baisers enflammés, brûlant comme des charbons ardents sa peau encore fraîche de la douche. Ses tétons durcirent tandis que son entrejambe se faisait tendre et accueillante. Colombus y glissa un doigt, puis deux, et navigua à tâtons dans ses eaux vives.  
Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements encombrants et la couvrit à nouveau de son corps, insufflant dans ses chairs glacées la chaleur intense du brasier qu’était sa peau. Wichita sentait contre sa cuisse l’excitation du jeune homme, et était impatiente d’y goûter. Elle l’explora du bout des doigts, faisant naître des frissons chez Colombus.  
Puis, d’un coup de rein, il la pénétra, se lovant dans son intimité dans un soupir d’extase. Elle allait lui demander de recommencer quand un bruit sourd leur parvint de l’étage inférieur.

Ils se figèrent instantanément. Ils étaient dans une position de faiblesse, et ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Si une horde de morts-vivants les attaquait maintenant, ils étaient foutus.  
Soudain la porte s’ouvrit sur le visage hilare de Tallahassee, qui s’empressa de refermer la chambre avant de crier : « Allez-y, continuez, je monterai la garde devant la porte. »


End file.
